Gone With The Wind
by rukia kuchiki101
Summary: its about how Rukia and Ichigos' relationship affects the soul society
1. Chapter 1

**Gone with the Wind**

It was a boring day at the Kurosaki household. Ichigo had not been home in a week and Rukia was at her brother's, Byakuya, house. The previous week, Ichigo and Rukia had a fight on whether to take their relationship to the stage. Rukia felt that it was time, but Ichigo disagreed and said that they were already going to fast. So Rukia just left and Ichigo said that he had some business in the soul society as an excuse.

"I wish they would get back together" said Yuzu, Ichigo's younger sister.

"I don't really care" replied Karin, Ichigo's other younger sister.

"Karin, how come you always want people to be miserable. How do you think you would feel if you were fighting with your boyfriend" said Yuzu.

"First of all, I would never tell my boyfriend it was time to 'take it to the next stage'. Second, I wouldn't fight over something that stupid. I mean who cares if they get back together or not. It's not like the whole world would come to an end if they broke up" said Karin.

"Well, well you're just cold-blooded Karin and that's why people are scared of you."

"I don't really care what people think, just like Ichigo says. If he cared what people think, he would have dyed his hair black a long time ago, Yuzu."

"Well Ichigo is just thick headed and has a bed temper. Those don't mix well together. That's why Rukia left " said Yuzu.

"You're right about that part Yuzu."


	2. Chapter 2

"Rukia, please get out of there. Every couple fights and disagrees with each other" said Byakuya.

"I'm not coming out of here until Ichigo will talk to me" replied Rukia, panting.

"You know Ichigo, he's just stubborn and when he is, he won't listen to anyone" replied Byakuya.

"I don't care, Byakuya. Until he does talk to me, I'm not leaving this room" cried Rukia passionately.

A black swallowtail butterfly flew into the room and landed on Byakuya's shoulder. Byakuya gave a shocked look to Rukia and whispered to the butterfly.

"Something's happened in the soul society. A meeting for all Captains' and assistant Captains has been called. I have to go Rukia, I'll be back in an hour, ok?" Byakuya said, reluctant to leave Rukia alone in the state she was in.

"Fine, and if you see Ichigo there, tell him, I'm pissed" replied Rukia in an icy voice.

"Whatever." Replied Byakuya, he didn't care.

Meanwhile, in the soul society, Ichigo was having his own troubles...

"Hey Ichigo, wait up. Ichigo, I said wait up!" shouted Renji trying to desperately catch up with the Soul reaper.

"What do you want, Renji?" Asked Ichigo still running to get to the meeting.

"The meeting has been rescheduled. It's in an hour" panted Renji.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, Renji!" Ichigo exclaimed rounding on Renji.

"Well, if you would have listen to me, you would have gotten the news earlier" replied Renji sarcastically.

"Fine, whatever" Ichigo said, brushing it aside.

"Hey, what's up between you and Rukia. Did you guys have a fight or something" asked Renji slyly.

"Did Byakuya tell you? Well, stay out of it!" Snapped Ichigo suddenly.

"Fine" replied Renji startled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to lash out at you like that" said Ichigo apologetically.

"It's okay. I understand how it feels when your relationship is falling apart" replied Renji in a meaningful tone. The two continued to walk in silence.

Finally, they arrived to the captain's hall; the other court 12 guard captains were also there. They both walked over to Byakuya quickly.

"Hello, Ichigo, Renji" said Byakuya in his normal serious voice.

"Hey, Byakuya, how's Rukia doing" asked Ichigo carelessly.

'Well, she won't come out of her room, she won't eat and she said she will not come out or eat until you talk to her." Replied Byakuya just as carelessly. He was hoping his nonchalant attitude would spark something in the other Captain.

"Well, I'll talk to her when I feel like it. And I may never feel like it" replied Ichigo cruel fully.

"Anyway, Ichigo, there's been an emergency call" said Byakuya in a saddened voice.

"What's happened?" Asked Ichigo, surprised.

" A soul reaper has been killed in a town not far away from Karukara"answered Renji.

"Who?"

Slam! The door had been open and the Eleventh company captain Zaraki was walking in a hurry.

"Don't tell me that his assistant captain was the one killed" said ichigo stunned.


End file.
